otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - January 2004
Blockade Runner Destroyed at Deserata Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sat Jan 03 12:31:14 3004 /Destiny City, Deserata/ A ship known as the DSF Superior was destroyed last evening when it attmpted to run the Royal Naval Services' ongoing blockade of the occupied world of Deserata. The vessel, which apparently belonged to the now-defunct Deserata Security Force, was both in interdicted space and bore no ship registration, according to an Admiralty spokesman, and was challenged to stop three times by the HMS Formidable before being given a warning shot and then fired upon."All protocols were followed." said Commodore James Aubrey, the Admiralty press spokesman, "Certainly, the Royal Naval Service activity around Deserata is no secret. While we are concerned that the ship managed to take off despite security at the landing pad, the Formidable acted properly." Aubrey said that, "Three warnings were issued to the Superior to heave too and state the nature of its business. It refused to heed all warnings. It attempted to go to jump after a low-intensity warning shot, and was then destroyed by the RNS destroyer screen just short of the gravity well. Launches were immediately dispatched, but there were unfortunately no survivors."This incident is the first exchange of fire on Deserata since the armistice three weeks ago, and it is unknown how this will effect the peace negotiations. Commodore Aubrey downplayed its signifigance, "This was not a Guardian Fleet vessel. It was an armed blockade runner. We consider this the act of an independent citzen, and do not impute it to the Guardian Fleet."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sharpmind takes on Volstov case Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 05 17:38:28 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Dimitri Volstov, accused of murdering reclusive Sivadian mogul Ashton Sinclair, has hired attorney Beigescruff Sharpmind to defend him in the upcoming trial."Misterrrr Volstov deserrrrves an affirrrrmative defense," Sharpmind told INN, "and I intend to see to it that an affirrrmative defense is prrrrecisely what he gets."The attorney declined to discuss the case in great detail, but he did say, "The Sivadian government may cerrrrtainly prrrrove that my client assumed the identity of Misterr Sinclairrrr, but they cannot prrrrrove in any way, shape or forrrrm that he killed the man."Sharpmind expressed confidence that the case will end in an acquittal. RNS Closes Deserata Store Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Tue Jan 06 13:15:16 3004 /Destiny City, Deserata/ The Destiny City General Store is closed today after an early morning raid by elements of the Royal Marines' Shore Patrol, acting on several tips, discovered a back room in the store selling contraband including banned weapons, explosives, and illegal items such as neural persuader gloves.Royal Navy spokesman Commodore James Aubrey called the raid, "A simple case of good policework, and an important part of making the area secure for our troops. While we want as many legitimate business as possible to continue business as usual, this sort of black market operation is dangerous both to civilians and military personnel." Commodore Aubrey stated that all the weapons had been confiscated, and would be destroyed or put to military use as appropriate, "Many of these weapons are highly illegal, and are of no use to any legitimate military organization." he commented, and continued, "We are surpised that this store managed to stay in business this long. Deserata has always, to our understanding, been security conscious. It is difficult to believe people were coming in and out with assault weapons undetected."The Shore Patrol has been responsible for law enforcement on Deserata since it was occupied by Sivadian forces several weeks ago. Some experts suggest that this proactive step was taken because of a feeling of embarassment amongst officers on the ground. "Brigadier Michael Caruthers Marine Ground Commander, has had egg on his face since that ship managed to take off undetected the other day." said one Navy officer who asked to remain anonymous, "So, he cracked down hard on illegal elements on Deserata. It's only to be expected."The fate of Deserata remains undecided as the armistice continues, and no peace talks have been scheduled as of yet. The Admiralty refused to comment on whether a civilian caretaker government, or indeed a colonial government, would be established to take over law enforcement or government functions./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Ellesmere orders heightened security Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jan 06 23:41:41 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere tonight ordered increased security for Guardian Fleet installations after receiving reliable intelligence that specific individuals are trying to liberate terrorist Jeff Ryan."Certain people with sympathies toward madmen and sleazy murderer-defending lawyers have made it clear they wish to help Mr. Ryan escape from custody," Ellesmere said. "Therefore, security at our installations - both physical and virtual - must be redoubled to protect against unwanted intruders."He also indicated that all ships attempting to land on Mars will be subject to Guardian Fleet searches. Failure to comply with searches will result in disabling or destruction of rogue vessels. Delarme leads CoE opposition Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jan 08 00:53:43 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Peter Delarme, who spent the better part of the past two years recovering from a nervous breakdown after his stint as Sivadian Home Secretary, returned to public service with a vengeance Wednesday night.Delarme, now a Councillor of the Nationalist Party for the Abotinam riding, proved to be the most vocal opponent of Sivad's efforts to maintain a foothold on the planets Deserata and Waldheim, and the government's assignment of military assets toward those aims."We can ill afford to spread ourselves so thin when the Clawed Fist Fleet of the Nall manufactures warriors by the thousands," he said during the meeting. "We blind ourselves with our successes, saddle ourselves with new dependent worlds, and ignore the obvious: Such armies are not made for defense. The Nall have demonstrated a thirst for conquest in the past. They will do so again. And when they do, what defense will Sivad have, when our sons and daughters are busy keeping an amusement park planet safe for the crown? I say it is time to cut our losses. Bring our children home. And leave the (Solar) Consortium to its own devices. Let them fend for themselves."The Sivadian government is expected to move forward with negotiations with the Solar Consortium. Conventional wisdom suggests that, despite the rhetoric of the newly returned Delarme, Sivad will not likely withdraw from its newly acquired territories. Peace Talks to Start on Sol Station Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 09 00:00:42 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Kingdom of Sivad and the Solar Consortium will meet beginning this weekend to negotiate a peace treaty and end the war which started several months ago with an exchange of fire between the Guardian Fleet and the Imperial Maltarian Navy. The other Orion Arm Treaty powers are also expected to participate. The Foreign Office announced today that the talks would be held on Sol Station, a space station owned by the Kuda Energy Corporation and located half way between Sivad and Earth.The location of the peace talks has apparently been the subject of some corrispondance between Sir Oliver Jermyn, the Sivadian Ambassador and Acting Secretary-General of the OATO, and Darien Ellesmere, First Consul of Mars and de facto leader of the Solar Consortium. "The Sol Station location seemed the most logical." said a Foreign Office spokesman, "Being near to the two major powers, but in neutral space." Kuda Energy, who were apparently notified of the choice several days ago, have already begun the construction, at the expense of His Majesty's Government, to accomidate the delegations expected to attend.Security for the conference will be provided by the Guardian Fleet and the Royal Naval Service, though it is expected that the Station will remain open to visitors during the length of the talks.The first session of peace talks begins Saturday, 10 January 3004, at 8:00 p.m.. The foreign office declined to comment on when the diplomats would arrive or where on the station they would be housed./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Honours List Released Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 11 16:08:34 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The discoverers of the nexus curse cure were amongst those honoured for service to the Kingdom of Sivad in the the King's New Year's Honour's List, released yesterday.Councillor Daniel Arndale and Commodore Katherine MacKenzie will both be inducted into the Order of Sivad. Arndale, who is currently Deputy First Councillor, was honoured for his service to the Council of Equals. He is well-known for his ill-fated duel against King Richard. MacKenzie, commander of the Royal Naval Service's Formidable Fleet, was honoured for her conduct of the Sol and Deserata Campaigns, as well as the Tomin Kora mission. The Order of Sivad is the Kingdom's highest Order of Chivalry, and is within the personal gift of the Sovereign.Doctor Dara Linton, Selyf Tresillian, and Seer Eucharius of the Mystics, along with Surgeon-Commander John Lind of the Royal Naval Service, were awarded the Franklin Medal, for great bravery in the discovery of the cure to the Nexus Curse. The medal is generally civilian, and is awarded for great bravery outside the presence of the enemy. It can also be awarded to military personnel, such as Dr. Lind, when the action recognized is one for which military decorations are not generally granted.Other military medals were awarded to Royal Navy Lieutenant Laetrosi Stallanevja and Lieutenant of Marines Ren Arnassis. Both were awarded the King's Gallantry Medal for their actions on Tomin Kora, including the first destruction of the Cabrerra Industries Building.His Majesty created no new peers in this list, however, he did confirm the titles of several post-abdication families, some of which had been abeyant during the Republican period, including that of the Viscount Bentley.The King releases two honour's lists annually, one at the New Year at the other at the King's Official Birthday in the first week of August. While most awards are made by His Majesty on recommendation of the First Councillor, others, such as the Order of Sivad, are within the personal gift of the Sovereign./Neville McNamara, SBS/ War's strange bedfellows Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sun Jan 18 23:00:05 3004 SOL STATION - As both sides of the recently paused Guardian Fleet-OATO conflict haggle out the final details toward peace behind closed doors, there is time to revisit the complexities of this war and the personal stories of the soldiers who fight its battles.One such soldier is Lunite Ren Arnassis, who has taken a rather strange road to get to where he now stands on Sol Station in his crisp Sivadian Royal Naval Service uniform. He's had a busy year since he was brought to this universe as part of the first Moebius wave and quickly saw his status change from rebel resistance fighter to an outspoken member of a struggling Lunite Government.When his home and comrades were returned by a second Moebius wave, Arnassis chose to remain behind, serving briefly in the La Terre Defense Force before taking his present position in the Royal Marine Corps - for a government traditionally at odds with the Lunites. One can only surmise exactly what goes through Arnassis mind now as he a descendant of Specialists, dons a Sivadian uniform to stand against his former foes in the Guardian Fleet. One must surmise, because Arnassis isn't elaborating."I'm really not disposed to talking about my personal business wit' strangers. I prefer to be a private person" he said. It was clear, though, that others have had trouble coming to grips with Arnassis' decision. Daker Rymn, a Lunite from this universe and fellow crewmate of Arnassis' in the LTDF, is among those befuddled by the choice."It isn't my place to judge," he said "but being a Lunite, I'm not too fond of the RNS' policies on Specialists. Making Specialist for the simple purpose of cannon fodder is completely inappropriate and shows an utter lack of morality in a society, in my honest opinion." Both men it seemed, like so many others perhaps, in these times which we live hold fast to their opinions and beliefs as they are tried and tested admist the fog of war. Correcton - War's Strange Bedfellows Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sun Jan 18 23:36:13 3004 CORRECTION: In today's report titled "War's strange bedfellows," the Independent News Network stated that Desi Arnassis served briefly in the La Terre Defense Force before joining the Sivadian Royal Naval Service.That was incorrect. Arnassis never served in the LTDF. Sources tell INN "Arnassis never would have met with LTDF's exacting standards."He did, however, serve in Luna's military prior to switching sides and serving his new Sivadian minions.INN regrets the error. Correction - Correction Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sun Jan 18 23:39:47 3004 CORRECTION: In a correction of today's report about "War's strange bedfellows," INN gave an incorrect first name for the Lunite turncoat Ren Arnassis. It's Ren, not Desi.Also, the correction writer inaccurately depicted the Sivadians as Arnassis' "minions," when, in truth, they are his "masters." Because he serves them like a good Specialist.INN regrets that error too. Clarification - Correction Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sun Jan 18 23:44:34 3004 CLARIFICATION: In a correction of a correction of today's report about "War's strange bedfellows," INN referred to Ren Arnassis as a "turncoat." Some readers took offense at this, accusing INN of clear bias against the former Lunite soldier who abandoned his homeworld to serve the tea-drinking Sivadian overlords.Well, excuse us for living.However, we cannot, for a fact, prove that Arnassis owns a coat that can be turned.So, we'll settle for referring to him as "expatriated Lunite Sivadian lover."INN regrets the confusion. Correction - Clarification Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sun Jan 18 23:50:17 3004 CORRECTION: The clarification of a correction of a correction of today's report about "War's strange bedfellows" referred to Lunite Ren Arnassis as an "expatriated Lunite Sivadian lover."This comment was clearly unsubstantiated and unwarranted. INN has no way of knowing whether Ren Arnassis has carnal knowledge of any Sivadians, military or otherwise.INN regrets the inappropriate tone of the prior corrections and clarification. Holy Rebound Desi! Posted By: Russkaya Article: JAN04-13 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Mon Jan 19 14:22:01 3004 Sol Station: And just who does our drone-cam spy in Sol Station's Seahorse Cafe, tucked up next to that dashing and infamous Desi Arnassis of the Royal Naval Sevice? That's right, its none other than the raven haired bombshell Raisa Amondella, late girlfriend of that Lunite trouble maker Jeff Ryan and sometime consort of the Sivadian tax-evader Isoroku Tanaka. Is she, as Mister Arnassis says, now "his girl?" or is the hapless officer just another in this black widow's chain of star-doomed boyfriends? And just what does the Royal Naval Service think of their Lieutenant relationship with the ex-Guardian Fleet prisoner? "No Comment!" was the word from 10 Dorling Street.No comment indeed ... but for word on these two lovebirds, look to this column ... off the record, on the QT, and very hush-hush.S.H. E!RN Social Reporter Sivad's Most Eligible Bachelor Snared? Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-14 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jan 21 22:57:41 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard's days as Sivad's most eligible bachelor may be numbered, as sources within Isherwood House revealed today that His Majesty is in what is described as "an increasingly serious relationship" with Baroness Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland.Sources indicate that while His Majesty and Lady Isherwood-Sutherland were always friendly, they have become closer of late. Lady Isherwood-Sutherland was among those present when the King was shot on Nacelep Island, and was imprisoned with him on Portmeirion. Unconfirmed reports indicate that the pair also spent a week together at a manor on Westshire Island, which has recently been deeded to Lady Isherwood-Sutherland, and that as a result, two murders were solved and several valuable artifacts recovered."They've shared several very traumatic experiences." said a member of the Royal Houshold who wished to remain anonymous, "It is clear, however, that they have feelings beyond friendship, and have been seeing each other regularly." Other sources in Enaj report seeing the couple together regularly. Isherwood House staff have also told SBS that Lady Isherwood-Sutherland will be acting as hostess at future Palace events.Is marriage in the future for the King of Sivad? Professor Michael Westminster of then Enaj University Law School said, "While King Richard and Lady Isherwood-Sutherland share a common last name, they are only very distantly related. They are free to marry. Under Sivadian law, as a King Regnant, he would not require Councilar approval to marry. Nothing stands in their way legally." How this affair of the heart will turn out remains to be seen./MacArthur Parker//SBS Society Corrispondant/ RNS to Christen New Flagship Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jan 22 00:47:55 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service will commission a new flagship to replace vessels damaged during the war, Admiralty House announced today. The new vessel, which has already begun construction, will be one of the largest in space, and is exected to combine the capabilities of several existing vessel classes."All that's left to do now is select the name." said Royal Navy spokesman Commodore James Aubrey, "We expect to be able to launch the vessel and begin it's space trials on schedule." Several names have been suggested, and the First Lord of Admiralty, as dictated by tradition, will select one for the vessel.The launch of a new supership class does not meet with unanimous approval. Members of the Social Democratic party have already released a statment calling the vessel, "A continuance of the warmongering imperialism of the Chamberlain Government." Less bombastically, Captain S. J. Vilamore (Ret.) of the Centre for Naval Policy said, "This is a combination of several vessel roles into one. Instead of several vessels which are exceptional in their area, we will have one which is merely good, and which is a much greater resource drain than comparable smaller vessels." Captain Vilamore did, however, opine, "She is a magnificent vessel - almost enough to make me regret retirement."The new vessel was paid for out of the war budget, and costs in the hundred of millions of yojj-sterling. When asked if this ship will be the first and only of it's type, Commodore Aubrey commented, "That will depend on the needs of the Service. Three more are on order, but will not be layed down until there is a drawdown of other vessels through obsolence. That will allow us to continually upgrade the design until the moment the ship is built."The new flagship is currently undergoing final construction at Interstellar Transport Systems' Morrigan Fleetyards. It is expected to be christened within the next three weeks./Neville McNamara/ Chymerson Crashes Conference Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jan 24 14:37:23 3004 /Sol Station/ Peace talks between the Kingdom of Sivad and the Guardian Fleet taking place on Sol Station have been closed to the press and the public since they began over two weeks ago. Apparently that didn't stop dirk Chymerson for making an unwelcome entrance and making headlines again. Chymerson was charged with treason by the Guardian Fleet back in October for seeking funding from Sivad for a ship construction facility near Luna. Martian First Consul Darian Ellesmere was quoted as saying that "Such an arrangement with an enemy of Sol System, especially during a state of war, is the very essence of treason, If he returns to Sol System... then he will suffer the fate of all traitors: Execution." Despite such a strong warning, Chymerson seemed almost blasé about narrowly escaping arrest when he crashed the peace talks earlier this week: "I was never arrested, despite the fact that some of the Guardian Fleet personal had intended to do so. Wiser heads countermand the order, with respect towards the political implications, and I was given the chance to explain myself."He did, however, explain his reasons for coming to Sol Station, saying, "I came to Sol Station because the peace conference was the best time and place that I could think of to resolve some of my larger concerns regarding my life, my business, and the detainment of Jeff Ryan.""I came to know the Senator on a personal basis during the attempt to salvage the Anubis... I would never have believed him capable of risking innocent lives, let alone taking hostages." Chymerson said, explaining that a personal friendship with Ryan motivated his actions.While there is little room for debate that Jeff Ryan did indeed do just that, most of Chymerson's questions centered on Ryan's disappearance on a shuttle enroute to La Terre several months prior. "I have specific questions that Parisian Transport, the Government of La Terre, and the Guardian Fleet, and the media have failed to address. . . Understand that I am not in the position to make accusations."Mr. Chymerson was also quick to point out the flaws in the Guardian Fleet's story. "It was reported that he was an escapee from a Guardian Fleet detention center, but The circumstances behind his original capture was never broadcast. He was never accused of a crime until his arrest at the Sparefish."Chymerson blames the Government of La Terre, who he considers negligent in this matter, saying, "Were other survivors discovered? Where? So far members of Parisian Transport and the government of La Terre have failed to ask those obvious questions of the Guardian Fleet." Despite his determination to have he questions answered, he said he did not ask them of General Victor Cross whom he met with after his attempted arrest on Sol Station. "I was waiting to have the chance to voice these questions in a forum that would have all parties concerned aware of them at one time. . . It would have allowed them the chance to save political face." After having said his peace, he expressed his intention to return to Luna to negotiate a settlement to his treason charge. "I might be allowed to make restitution in the form of a fine. With the peace conference, there is little point to pursuing a charge of capital treason given the letter to the editor I wrote in my defense as evidence."Hopefully for Chymerson, this time he has his story straight.Linda Petry, INN Parallax bans La Terran nexus permits Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Jan 27 08:32:44 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar has issued a ban against further issuance of multiverse nexus permits to starships registered out of La Terre.This move comes in the wake of the failure of the crew of a vessel called the Peacemaker, under the command of General Croxin of the La Terran Defense Force, to hold on to their permit while visiting Comorro Station during the recent Nexus Curse crisis.But this incident has also sparked a further step by the Vox: No dealings of any kind are to be conducted with La Terre. No Parallax citizen is ever to set foot on La Terran soil again, because that world - which was destroyed by Governor Bartholomew Ritter and then resurrected by the Il'Ri'Kamm Hive Mind - is, in Ulkakithar's eyes, "cursed ground."Those who died in the destruction of La Terre have been declared nchalmyarok - the Naliese word whose closest Terran Standard translation is "smoke demon." Any nchalmyarok encountered by the Nall in their travels, the Vox has declared, are to be eliminated. Sivad Reinstates Capital Punishment Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jan 27 22:00:51 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Murderers in the Kingdom of Sivad will now be subject to the death penalty, according to an act passed by the Council of Equals last week and given the Royal Assent yesterday.The Capital Punishment Act of 3003 re-instates the death penalty for wilfull murder. It passed a sharply divided Council of Equals in a vote from which most members of the Opposition Leadership, including Leader of the Opposition Amanda Ramlan and Social-Democrat Party Leader Jackie Garmann, were notably absent. The act enters into effect immediately.Pundits are divided on the issue of Sivad's new hard line. "Sivad is a safe planet. But if people are willing to take shots at Kings and First Councillors, then perhaps we need to crack down even more." said Professor Leon Chemins of the University of Enaj Department of Criminal Justice, "Incarceration on Morrigan is clearly not effective. The Government apparently feels that sterner measures were needed." Professor Chemins colleague, Professor Michael Wilson of the University of Enaj, disagrees. "There is no evidence to suggest that these measures will reduce crime at all. Are we so barbaric that we need to fall back on execution to maintain order? This is a sign of the regression of Sivadian society - in clothing, in government, and now in penology."This act is of particular interest to Dmitri Volstov, now awaiting trial in the prison ward of the Enaj Treatment Centre. Volstov, who has been charged with the murder of millionaire Ashton Sinclair, has yet to be indicted, though Sivadian law gives the Crown only another week to either charge or relase him. However, under the terms of the act, the lack of an indictment as yet may permit Volstov to become the first person charged with a capital murder on Sivad in the last thirty years. No word was forthcoming from the Crown Prosecution Service as to whether they inted to bring a capital charge or seek some lesser sentence./Neville McNamara, SBS/ King - Baroness Engaged Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jan 27 22:51:20 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard of Sivad and Baroness Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland are engaged to be married, according to an official announcement released jointly by Isherwood House and the Isherwood-Sutherland family today. While a date for the wedding has not been set, it is expected to take place in St. Thomas Cathedral in March.According to sources within the palace, King Richard proposed to Lady Isherwood-Sutherland during a private dinner at Vincenzo's Restraunt last night, and she accepted. His Majesty also met with Lady Isherwood-Sutherland's parents earlier in the day at their estate in Morrigan's CrossingThe couple had been seeing each other regularly for several months, and had reportedly vacationed together at Lady Isherwood-Sutherland's new Westshire Island estate. His Majesty and the Baroness had also been imprioned together on Portmeirion, and are reputed to share many common interests, including riding and fencing.Sources reveal that His Majesty commissioned the engagement ring, a flawless solitaire diamond, from Garrard & Sons, the royal jeweler, last week. However, His Majesty's Private Secretary, as well as other members of the Palace household, managed to enforce a complete news embargo on the matter until the official announcement. Neither the Isherwood-Sutherland family nor Isherwood House were willing to officially comment on the engagement, other than to express their congratulations to the couple.The complete text of the announcement, as published in this morning's Times of Enaj, read, "Mr. & Mrs. William Isherwood-Sutherland of Morrigan's Crossing are honoured to announce the engagement of their daughter, Ashley, Baroness Isherwood-Sutherland, to H.M. King Richard I, son of their late Majesties, King Franklin I and Queen Margaret. A March wedding is planned."The next step in the marriage process will be the publishing of the banns of marriage in Enaj and Morrigan's Crossing on three Sundays./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Former LTDF General Arrested Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN04-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Jan 27 23:11:05 3004 Fromer La Terre Defense Force General Zetral Eturnin has been taken into custody today following a non-violent confrontation in the Bluenose on La Terre. More information will come as the story develops. Sharpmind: Sivad death penalty hardly new Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Wed Jan 28 08:02:21 3004 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Lawyer Beigescruff Sharpmind found some irony in Sivad's recent reinstatement of the death penalty for murderers."They've been killing totally innocent Specialists for hundreds of years," quipped Sharpmind, attorney for Dimitri Volstov, who is suspected in the killing of reclusive Sivadian mogul Ashton Sinclair. "It's about time they applied their barbaric ways to guilty people too."Sharpmind said he fully expects the Kingdom of Sivad to charge his client, but expressed confidence that Volstov ultimately would be acquitted."Prosecutors on Sivad have produced no physical evidence and no eyewitnesses to an actual capital crime," Sharpmind said. "At best, they might have a case for false identity - hardly something worth hanging a man over." Bird disrupts Antimone robbery Posted By: Brody Article: JAN04-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Jan 31 07:06:31 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Six men held up a casino comptroller on New Valsho early this morning, only to have their efforts thwarted by a bird of prey that squawked and flapped and clawed at them.The casino worker, Yinz Makkar, escaped the dangerous situation unharmed and with the casino's bankroll intact.The robbers eluded security personnel, but were last seen chasing the bird and its owner, a portly man in a yellow suit and purple cape. Category:News